spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Chums (SBTTM)
Krusty Chums is the third episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * SpongeBob * Patrick * Cary Crabs * Random Customers * Actors * Karen * Genies * Officer Yellowtail Synopsis A new restaurant called the Sludge Bucket comes to town and becomes more popular than the Krusty Krab, so Mr. Krabs teams up with Plankton to take it down. Also, Patrick makes a business in selling PB&J sandwiches. He has trouble making money, though. Transcript Mr. Krabs is counting his money at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: One million, one thousand one, one million, one thousand two-oooo! Man, are we losing money or what? Mr. Krabs' phone rings, and it's SB. SB: Mr. Krabs, come look! Mr. Krabs walks outside to see a new restaurant right next to the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs: The Sludge Bucket? Oh no, not this time! He runs up to Plankton, who is lounging in front of the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs: It's you, isn't it?! Plankton: Is me what? Mr. Krabs: Is you the owner of the Sludge Bucket? Plankton: What Sludge Locket? He looks to the left. Plankton (sarcastically): Oh, boy! Another restaurant, with another secret formula that I can't steal. Yay... Mr. Krabs: You just now noticed? Plankton: Yeah, pretty much. Mr. Krabs: Whoa, then. Guess you're not after this after all. Plankton: What shall we do? Mr. Krabs: Let's take it down. Plankton: Let's do it. (Commercial break!) We see the Sludge Bucket filled with customers eating buckets of green slop. Customer 1: What is this green slop? Customer 2: I dunno, but it's better than chum. Customer 3: And Krabby Patties. Customer 2: If I could get the formula, I could rule the restaurant world! A pale pink crab walks up to the customer, cross. Cary Crabs: What did you say, sir? Customer 2: N-n-nothing, sir. Cary Crabs: Let's see what's inside that zipper. Customer 1: Zipper? What zipper? It turns out that Plankton was disguised as an average customer. Cary unzips the disguise's protruding zipper. Plankton is seen with a set of buttons and switches all around him inside the disguise. Plankton: Uhh... awkward much? Cary: Yeeahh... Cary grabs Plankton in his hand and throws him out the restaurant. Plankton: Aw, come on! It cuts to Patrick sitting in his sandy chair, watching TV. Patrick: Nothing gets better than this. On the TV is the latest episode of StarBusters. Actor 1: What are you doing with my wife? Actor 2: *Dolphin noises* Actor 1: *Gasp!* How dare you do that to my beautiful wife! Actor 2: She's mine now. The TV makes static noises, then shows a blank screen. Patrick: Why?! *Cries* The TV suddenly comes back to life and shows an ad. Actor 3: Have you ever wanted to get rich? Then start your own business selling your favorite thing! Patrick: PB and J! PB and J! PB and J! Actor 3: Call 777-777-7777 now to start your own business for free now! Patrick grabs his phone on his end table and calls the number. Patrick: Oh boy, 3 p.m.! Back to the Sludge Bucket, Mr. Krabs orders a Sludgy Meal. Mr. Krabs: One Sludgy Meal, please. Cashier: That'll be 3 dollars. Mr. Krabs hesitantly gives the cashier 3 bucks. A few minutes later, Mr. Krabs is sitting at a table with Plankton. Plankton: So, what's in here? Mr. Krabs: Let's see... a chewed up straw... a kelp patty... and a... wait. Plankton: What? Mr. Krabs takes out a piece of paper that says, "You have won the secret formula! Flip me over for the surprise!" Plankton: Was it really that easy? Mr. Krabs: Let's find out. He flips over the paper, and it reveals a stick of dynamite. Mr. Krabs and Plankton: Uh oh. The whole Sludge Bucket explodes into a million pieces. Cary: Ha ha! You totally fell for it! Plankton: Fell for what? Cary: The "secret formula" thing. Mr. Krabs: Why would you want to blow up your own restaurant? Cary grabs a remote out of his pocket and pushes the button on it. A new Sludge Bucket lands on top of the rubble. Mr. Krabs: How does that even work? Cary: It's a cartoon, silly. Also, you're banned from this restaurant. Back to Patrick, he's behind his PB&J sandwich stand right next to the Sludge Bucket. Patrick: Get your free PJ&B sandwichy sandwiches here! A cricket chirp sound plays. Patrick: Hopefully someone shows up soon. A title card shows up that says, "Three hours later..." No one has shown up. Patrick: Oh, I give up! Mr. Krabs and Plankton are seen sneaking into the Sludge Bucket. Plankton (whispering): Let's go. Mr. Krabs (whispering): Gotcha. They tiptoe into the establishment, when suddenly an alarm goes off. Cary: Gotcha! Mr. Krabs and Plankton run away. Patrick hasn't had a single customer in the past 4 hours. Patrick: What am I doing wrong? Oh, I know! I'm not lying to my customers! He grabs a marker and writes on the stand sign, "They grant you three wishes!" Three people line up at his stand. Fish 1: One, please. Fish 2: I want that genie! Fish 3: I wanna be rich! Patrick: Alright, settle down. I'll get them in just a- Several more people have lined up at his stand. Patrick: Looks like I need more sandwiches. Plankton and Mr. Krabs are talking outside the Sludge Bucket. Mr. Krabs: I give up. Plankton: Me, too. It's darn impossible to ruin his business. Mr. Krabs: Wait, Plankton. Look over there! He points to Patrick's stand with loads of customers. Plankton: What the...? They both get in line. Another title card says, "One very boring waiting session later..." Plankton: We're up! Mr. Krabs: Finally. Patrick: How many you guys want? Mr. Krabs: Two, please. Patrick: Lucky for you, these are my last two sandwiches. May three wishes be granted to you. Mr. Krabs: How much? Patrick: One dollar each. Plankton and Krabs each pull out a dollar and give it to him. It cuts to them eating the PB&J sandwiches at the Chum Bucket. Karen: So when are the genies showing up? Plankton: Can't say for certain. We just ate one bite. They each take another bite, and two genies magically appear. Genie 1: Wait, how did I get here? Genie 2: Stupid Patrick, making us grant wishes to these inferior lifeforms. Mr. Krabs and Plankton: Hey! Genie 2: We've had enough of these games! Genie 1: Yeah, let's grab 'em! Krabs and Plankton run out of the Chum Bucket with the genies rushing after them. Plankton: Is this the climax? Mr. Krabs: Pretty much. Plankton sees a manhole up ahead. They both jump in the manhole. The genies don't see them do it. Mr. Krabs: Phew. Plankton: That was a close one. Patrick's customers are outraged. Customer 1: I almost died! Not clickbait. Customer 2: My worm died! Not clickbait. Customer 3: I died! Definitely clickbait. Patrick: Okay, settle down. Mr. Krabs and Plankton are walking in the sewers. Plankton: Do you think Patrick's having trouble up there? Mr. Krabs: I think so. Suddenly, the two genies from earlier appear in front of them. Genies: Surprise! They run in separate directions. They each run after one. After a full minute of running, Krabs and Plankton are stuck in one corner. Genie 1: You're trapped now, crab meat! Genie 2: You too, little runt. Plankton notices a little triangle in the wall. He presses it, and an opening appears behind him. Genie 1: Say your last words, whatever you things are. Plankton grabs Krabs by the claw and dashes through the opening. They make it up to the surface, both exhausted. An officer approaches Patrick. Officer Yellowtail: I'm shutting down your establishment. It's illegal to open up a business without a permit. Patrick: At least I'm rich. Officer Yellowtail: Oh, and we're using all your earned money to fix the damage done by these genies. Patrick groans. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017